VIRUS MENJADI CEWEK!
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Sekolah dimana SASUKE dan SAKURA bersekolah semakin gaduh karena virus aneh ini yang menyerang COWOK-COWOK!  Kalau, cowok-cowok terkena virus ini akan menjadi CEWEK.. dan contohnya.. SASUKE!  RnR pLease? fic gaje.. gak suka? ya gak usah dibacaLah!


Tap Tap Tap

"Ino-chan tumben kau datang pagi-pagi sekali?" kata gadis berambut warna pink.

"Haha.. Soalnya tadi aku bangun pagi.. Jadi berangkat sekolahnya pagi-pagi aja. Hehe.." kata gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh, begitu. Kalo gitu, kita ke kelas! Yeah!" kata gadis berambut pendek warna pink sambil mengacungkan jempol.

…**~oOo~…**

**VIRUS MENJADI CEWEK! © Mine (It's Me)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor / Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**CHAPTER 1**

…**~oOo~…**

"Huft.. Masa' cuma kita berdua aja yang baru dateng di kelas 2-4 ini sich! Gak adil nich namanya.." kata gadis berambut pendek warna pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura Haruno sambil ngoceh-ngoceh gaje.

"Sabar Sak!" tambah Ino.

"Mana bisa aku sabar? Hari ini aku piket! Masa' cuma aku doang yang piket sich! Itu kan namanya gak adil!" kata Sakura masih ngoceh-ngoceh dan menghasilkan hujan lokal sehingga lantai banjir karena hujan lokalnya.

"Ya iya, aku tau kok. Sini, aku bantu kamu piket!" seru Ino.

"Eh? Gak usah dech! Biarlah orang-orang yang hari ini aja yang piket. Kamu kan bukan hari ini piketnya. Iya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya juga sich!"

"Met pagiiiiiiii~!" kata gadis yang berambut warna cokelat.

"Tenten! Cepet kamu ambil sapu lalu piket bersamaku! Cepetaaaaannn!" seru Sakura dengan hebohnya.

"Iya, iya Saku-chan. Aku tau kok!" kata Tenten dan langsung mengambil sapu setelah dia menaruhkan tasnya dibangkunya.

TAP TAP TAP BRUK SET BRUK

"Eh!"

3

2

1

"Grrrrrrhh…"

"PANTAT AYAAAAAAAAAAAMMM! Ini tempat Ino-chan! Kenapa kau pindahkan tasnyaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura sampai-sampai Ino + Tenten sweatdropped di tempat.

"Memang di sini tempatku, JIDAT LEBAR!" kata Sasuke Uchiha yang sering dipanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'Pantat Ayam' yang gak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan dari kemaren-kemaren Ino duduk di sini! PANTAT AYAAAMM!" Sakura pun kagak mau kalah juga.

"Oke. Kali ini gue nyerah untuk lho, JIDAT LEBAR! Cih!" kata si pantat ay— ah maksudnya Sasuke.

"Nah, baru gitu!" kata Sakura sambil mengatakan "sipp!"

"Cih!" seru Sasuke yang didalam hatinya berkata dasar-jidat-lebar-kalau-lho-ngelawan-lagi-gue-sikat-lho.

…**~oOo~…**

TENG TENG TENG

"Udah istirahat ya? Hore! Ino-chan, aku mau lihat katalog Lolita rancanganmu yang itu lho!" kata Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Iya, iya. Ini kubawa kok." kata Ino sambil menyerahkan buku 'Katalog Lolita'.

"Kyaaa~! Ino-chan! Baju-bajunya bergaya Lolita yang imuutt banget..!" kata Sakura sambil membayangkan dirinya memakai salah satu baju rancangan Ino bergaya Lolita.

"Jangan harap kau memakainya. JIDAT LEBAR!" tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke yang menghapus -?- khayalan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu! HAH! PANTAT AYAM!" kata Sakura sok-sok gak tau.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"MAKSUDMU AKU TIDAK PANTAS MEMAKAI BAJU LOLITA RANCANGAN INO-CHAN! HAH! PANTAT AYAM!" teriak Sakura sampai seantero sekolah.

**Di luar kelas 2-4**

"Ada yang teriak? Ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah."

**Kembali ke kelas 2-4, Peperangan Mulut antar Sakura VS Sasuke**

"Ya."

"PANTAT AYAM! PANTAT AYAM! PANTAT AYAM JELEEEKKK! SOK PINTER! SOK CAKEPP! HUEEEKKK!" teriak Sakura.

"Sudah cu—" perkataan Ino pun terputus karena peperangan mulut antar Sakura VS Sasuke.

"Jidat Lebar! Aku gak mau berperang sama kau, tapi KAU yang mulai duluan!" kata Sasuke yang-sebenarnya-gak-mau-peperangan-mulut-dengan-sakura-si-jidat-lebar.

"Bilang aja lho gak mau peperangan mulut denganku karena SI PANTAT AYAM ANAK MAMI takut kepadaku.. Ahahaha..!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Cih!" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan keluar kelas.

"PANTAT AYAM ANAK MAMI TAKUT KEPADA SAKURA HARUNOOOOO! AHAHAHA.. MEMALUKAN! MENYEDIHKAN!" teriak Sakura kemudian diselingi tertawanya.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ya? Ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura selesai dia tertawa.

"Apa kau tak malu dilihat semua orang sambil berteriak seperti tadi?" tanya Ino sambil gemetaran.

"Heh?" dan Sakura melihat belakangnya.. dan.. dan.. apa yang terjadi?

"HEI! KALIAN GAK USAH LIHAT-LIHAT! SANA! HUSH HUSH!" teriak Sakura sambil mengusir semua makhluk -?- makhluk tersebut (baca: orang/manusia).

"Sakura.. Sakura.." kata Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

…**~oOo~…**

TENG TENG TENG TENG

"Huwaaaa— Akhirnya pelajaran usai sudah.. Fiuh~!" kata Sakura sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Sakura, nanti sesudah sampai dirumah aku akan membuat sketsa baju-baju Lolita yang baru! Lalu, besok kubawa ya? Oke?" tanya Ino.

"Yaaa!"

…**~oOo~…**

TAP TAP TAP

"Ino-chan, kamu memang pantas jadi Desainer! Soalnya sketsa-sketsa baju-baju Lolita-mu sangaaatt bagus dan imut! Hehe..!" kata Sakura sambil senyum-senyum dan ketawa-ketawa gaje.

"Ah, iya Sakura! Makasih! Ohya, sudah ya, sampai sini dulu. Dagh!" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura dan berbelok ke kanan.

"Ino-chan memang sahabatkuuuuuu yang hebaaaaaatt~!" kata Sakura.

TAP TAP TAP

SET "Em?" "Huh!"

SET "Huh!"

"Pantat Ayam Anak Mami! HUH!"

"Jidat Lebar Sok Hebat! CIH!"

"HU'UH!"

"CIH!"

TAP TAP TAP

BRUUUUUUUUUUKKKK!

"Ugyaaa.. sa-sakit! Jidatku.." kata Sakura sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang bertabrakan dengan jidat Sasuke.

"Hei! Jidat Lebar! Jidatku sakit tao! Kau enak jidatmu Lebar dan Besar pasti gak sakit!" kata Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau! Salah sendiri kenapa menabrakku! Aku kan mau kerumahkuuu!" kata Sakura masih gak mau kalah.

"Disebelah rumahmu itu rumahku, BAKA!" kata Sasuke masih gak mau kalah sama Sakura.

"Enak aja lho bilangin gue BODOH! Mentang-mentang pintar! Jangan GR dulu donk! Weeeeekkk!" kata Sakura.

"Dasar! Jidat Lebar Sok Hebat! Cih! Huh!" kata Sasuke dan masuk kerumahnya.

"Hu'uh! Daripada kau! Pantat Ayam Anak Mami!" kata Sakura masih dan masih gak mau kalah dengan Sasuke dan masuk kerumahnya juga.

…**~oOo~…**

"Cih! Kenapa sich si Jidat Lebar itu mengataiku Pantat Ayam? Padahal dari dulu rumah kami berdekatan malahan bersampingan. Dan juga sekolah kami juga sama dan kelas pun juga. Tapi kenapa kami masih berantem terus seperti bocah? Terlalu.." kata Sasuke sambil membuka baju seragam sekolahnya dan T-Shirtnya juga.. dan…

"!"

Penampilan Sasuke pun ada yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ada apakah?

"Be-ben-benda.. a-apa ini…? Me-memalukaaann..!" kata Sasuke sambil menutupi bagian 'itu' nya dengan T-Shirtnya. Tiba-tiba Itachi sang Kakak datang..

"Ada apa Sas- ? Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" kata Itachi yang sangat terkejut, terkaget, dan tersyok. -?-

JDAAAAKKK!

"Aduh.. Sasuke.. Ini KAKAKMU! Kenapa kau lempar aku dengan bukumu!" tanya Itachi yang mau meledak!

"Pe-pergi! Ce-cepat pergi dari sini!" seru Sasuke dengan malunya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi jangan sampai ngelempar gitukan?" kata Itachi sambil keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

SET DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Se-sebenarnya.. be-benda apa in-ini? Ke-kenapa be-benda ini.. mi-mirip.. pu-punya Ibu? Oh.. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" jerit Sasuke yang tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

…**~oOo~…**

"Sasuke! Itachi! Ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" kata Mikoto, Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ya Bu!" kata Itachi dan langsung menuruni tangga dan disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa pakai jaket tebal? Kedinginan ya? Atau sakit?" tanya Mikoto dengan cemas.

"Ti-tidak Bu.. Ah.. Eh.. Y-ya.. Ke-kedinginan.." kata Sasuke gelagapan.

"Ya, ya. Ibu tahu kalo Sasuke pakai jaket tebal karena malam ini dingin kan? Ibu juga merasakannya kok walaupun Ibu tidak pakai jaket sepertimu." kata Mikoto.

"Y-ya."

"Bu, ngomong-ngomong mana Ayah?" tanya Itachi.

"Ayah sedang lembur jadi pulangnya agak malam. Begitu." Kata Mikoto.

"Oh."

…**~oOo~…**

"Bagaimana ini? Jadi jadi, aku mempunyai da.. d.. d.. da.. yang.. kayak.. perempuan.. itu..? Men-men…menjijikkan!" kata Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng.

Sasuke masih kepikiran dengan masalah tadi siang. Dan terus berkata "Bagaimana ini?"

Entah bagaimana nasib Sasuke besok yang penampilannya ada yang berubah. Wkwkwk..

…**~oOo~…**

'Aku harus datang lebih pagi sebelum orang-orang di kelas 2-4 datang! Ya!' dalam hati Sasuke.

"Ohya, karena benda ini terlalu mencolok, lebih baik pakai jaket tebal seperti tadi malam." kata Sasuke mengambil jaket tebalnya.

"Duh.. Apakah perempuan nyaman ya dengan benda ini? Cih!" kata Sasuke dan keluar dari kamarnya langsung menuruni tangga.

SET NYAM NYAM

"Sasuke? Kok makan rotinya cuma 1?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku mau cepat-cepat, Bu!" kata Sasuke. "Aku pergi!"

"Hmm. Ya!"

CKLEK BRUK

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Hosh.. hosh.. hah.. hah.." nafas Sasuke pun tersengal-sengal karena habis berlari.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di.. hah.. hah.. sekolah.. hosh.. hosh.." kata Sasuke masih ngos-ngosan.

TAP TAP TAP BRUK

"Ah! Tunggu dulu? Lebih baik jangan di sini, di sana saja sebab di sini ada Ino, jika Sakura tahu aku duduk ditempat Ino, bisa berabe." kata Sasuke dan menaruhkan tasnya di sebelah kiri bangku Sakura.

"Huft.. Belum ada siapa-siapa.. Syukurlah.." kata Sasuke, selang setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang ke kelas 2-4.

"Eh? Ada bayangan seseorang menuju ke kelas 2-4! Ga-gawat!" kata Sasuke ber-panik-ria.

"Selamat Pagi~! Hoaaahhmm..! Eh? Di sana Ino ya? Memang tumben-tumbenan ya kau datang cepat Ino-chan!" kata Sakura sambil hyung-hyungan.

"Tadi malam aku begadang Ino-chan karena maen PS3! Seru bangeeettt.. Hoaaahhmm..! Aku masih ngantuk Ino-chan.. Bolehkah aku memelukmu bertanda kita sahabat? Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura yang masih hyung-hyungan karena mengantuk.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Fi-firasatku.. bu-buruk.. ke-kenapa a-aku ja-jadi ber-berdebar-de-debar be-begini?" tanya Sasuke.

BRUK

"Tasku sudah kutaruhkan dibangkuku..! Huaaaa! Aku.. aku.. ingin memelukmu sekuat tenaga mungkin karena kau sahabatkuuuuuuu!" kata Sakura.

HYUNG HYUNG PLUK BRUK!

"Dapat kau Ino-chan!"

"Eeeeehhh! /"

GYUUUUUUTTT NYUK NYUK

"Ino-chan? Dadam- ?"

PLIK PLIK

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kau SASUKE si PANTAT AYAM itu kan!" jerit + histeris Sakura setelah melihat hant- ups maksudnya Sasuke.

"Hah.. hah.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Kau.. Kau. Kau.. Se-sebenarnya.. apa yang.. ter-terjadi? Ehp.. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

…**~TBC~…**

_Assalamualaikum.. Salam!_

_Selesai juga akhirnya fic yang jarang akan saya buat karena fic ini ber-genre.. HUMOR pertama saya!_

_Huahahaha…_

_Saya kira saya tidak bisa buat fic ber-genre Humor, ternyata bisa ya kalo belum dicoba dulu…_

_Tapi di chapter ini humor-nya belum terasa.. mungkin chapter depan akan terasa.._

_Ohya, maaf ya kalo ada salah-salah kata.. ficnya kependekan.. alur ceritanya kecepetan.. saya MINTA MAAF banget.._

_Ya, terimakasih dech pokoknya untuk yang sudah mem-Read-nya apalagi mem-Review fic saya yang agak gaje ini…_

_Sekali lagi saya MOHON MAAF ada salah-salah kata dan TERIMAKASIH…_

_Wassalamualaikum.. Salam!_


End file.
